Get the Girl
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: When Zeke comes into the restaurant, Tina swore it was a mistake. However maybe there was more to it than just a visit. And it became more of routine when suddenly a friendship began to form. Tinax Zeke one shot.


**Author's note:**

 **Hi I'm new to this fandom and this is my first fanfic for Bob's burgers! Honestly I don't really care who Tina ends up with as long as she is happy. So this is a Tina X Zeke fanfiction CAUSE THEY NEED MORE LOVE HONESTLY**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

She widened her eyes as she saw him enter. Tina thought for a second that maybe he was confused or mistaken. Why else would Zeke could to her family's restaurant? Wasn't that like... betraying Jimmy jr? She didn't have any more time to think as she heard a greeting.

"'Sup, T-bird!" He flashed a grin towards her, his cheeks slightly red. Not that she noticed though. Zeke hesitated his next move, he didn't actually thought he would make it this far on his plan.

"Oh hey Zeke," Tina answered, approaching him slowly with a small notebook and a pen. Before she was able to take his order, Louise was already entering the restaurant with Gene.

"hey Tina! hey Zeke." She stopped wlaking as she realized the name that had just came out of her mouth.

"Woah, hold up. Zeke?!" The boy just smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" gene asked, sitting on the booth with him. Louise had already taken a seat in front of her, and Tina was still standing there.

"I'mma get a cheeseburger and fries."

"right," Tina answered, jotting it down on the notebook and heading back to the kitchen. It wasn't until Tina entered the kitchen that Zeke turned around and realized he was staring.

"well well, if it isn't lover boy trying to win over my sister," Louise said, amused by the red cheeks of Zeke.

"Bull feces, if that isn't the most-" he was cut off by the sounds of Bob serving the burger and Tina coming,

"Here ya go!" Tina handed him the burger and sat down next to Louise, who was smirking.

* * *

And what started as a simple plan to go to her retaurant, now turned to a routine. Now on junior year, Tina and Zeke were walking back together, sharing a laugh.

Somewhere in between their awkward friendship (if you could even call it that) in 8 grade and now, they had grown into best friends.

As they entered the restaurant, Bob was at the counter and the moment he spotted them he began to wipe his hands his apron.

"Hi, yeah Zeke?" Tina widened her eyes, this was not the first time his dad tried to make small talk with him. To say it was awkward was an understatement.

"Afternoon' Mr. B!"

"hey, so you come here pretty often, and you know, uh, you help Tina or Louise and uh, Gene sometimes-" Zeke nodded in reply, wondering if he was about to be kicked out or forbidden from coming here or-

"Lin and I were wondering if you might want to actually come work here? The pay is kinda low and not really good but-"

"Sure thing! When do I start?" Bob and Tina sighed, and Bob threw an apron at his direction.

"How about now?"

* * *

"Zeke?"

The boy turned his head from looking at the counter to the door. He smiled and took off his apron.

"Hey J-Ju!" in a couple of seconds, the boy already had him in a headlock just like when they were younger. Jimmy jr, who was now taller than before just groaned.

Zeke smiled and let go of him. They weren't as close as before, probably because between his friends dancing time and his job, they couldn't hang out as much. Plus Jimmy Jr always invited tammy and her friend along, and while he was okay with that, he preferred to have Tina along.

"So you working here now?" Jimmy jr asked him. He nodded,

"Tina probably hired you, right? I mean she-" zeke stopped him before his friend could began to rant about her.

"Nah, her dad did. And don't ya worry 'bout her, girl's got everything under control."

"Right. I haven't talked to her in a while, she probably still has a crush on me, right?" Zeke chuckled, but before he could tell the boy to hold his horses, Tina and Louise entered the room, with Gene shouting and running behind them. It was then that Jimmy jr realized just how much they changed. From Louise, to Gene to Tina. Tina was now walking with her head held high and whose hair was now a bit more curly like her mom's. Tina, who now didn't even did a double take when she saw him at her place.

"Hey zeke! Jimmy jr." She smiled and made her way past them.

"'sup T-bird!"

Louise sat down on one of the stools and Tina began to pour a glass of water for her.

"So what brings you here? And where is Andie and Ollie, huh?" Louise asked, glaring at Jimmy jr. She hasn't seen much of him lately. Not since Tina stopped to desperately want to be with him. And since Tina decided that maybe dating Jimmr jr wasn't a priority in her life anymore.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk with Zeke. And the twins are... huh, I'm not sure. Anyway, I have to go, see ya around, I guess." He waved at all of them, yet his eyes lingered on Tina just for an extra second. expecting the girl to swoon over him like she used to, he was surprised when Tina was not looking at him, instead her attention was going between Louise, gene and of course, _Zeke._

* * *

"Hey, so prom's getting close," Tina stated as she continued to wash the dishes. Zeke was beside her, drying them.

"I know, I reckon you excited girl?" Tina chuckled. She always found that southern accent somehow... interesting.

"Sort of. Are you going with anyone?"

"TINNNNAAAA" A curse left Tina's lips as she heard the voice, and it wasn't long before her mom came to the kitchen. Damn, she wanted that answer so badly

"Zeke! Oh how about you take the day off, I'm about to take Tina shopping for her prroomm dress!" tina chuckled when her mom strated singing the last part. Zeke wiped his hands clean and took off the apron.

"Sure thing! I'll see ya later girl. Good bye Mrs. B!"

Tina didn't know she was still smiling until her mom chuckled and handed her a tissue.

"There ya go sweetie. Are you going to ask him?" Tina groaned, filling the kitchen with her _uhhhhhhhh's._

"I see. Well let's go search that dress, ooh I'm so excited!" Tina sighed and went along, forgetting about her unanswered question.

* * *

Jimmy jr was by his locker when Tina came up to him. He rolled his eyes, he was expecting her to come to him around this week. Afterall it was prom and therefore she was probably going to ask him.

"hey Jimmy jr."

"Hi Tina," he replied as always.

"I was wondering if-"

"Tina, I already got a date for prom, but-" The girl chucked and fixed her glasses, briefly looking around them.

"Oh I wasn't going to ask _you_... or _that_. I was going to ask if you knew where Zeke was, I didn't see him so..." Jimmy jr raised his eyebrows and closed his locker. He'd lie if he said he wasn't jealous. Tina was alright, well actualy more than alright. She was smart, strong, cute and dorky. He always took her for granted, which now that he thought about it, it was probably what got him where he was.

"Oh Zeke? I'm not sure."

"right. well goodbye Jimmr Jr." The girl walked confidently to her next class, leaving Jimmy jr behind.

* * *

When Tina got to the restaurant she was surprised that Zeke was already in the kitchen talking briefly to his dad. She widened her eyes as he made his way towards her. Tina thought for a second that maybe he was confused or mistaken. Why else would Zeke be walking towards her with a burger?

"Hey T-Bird, I got something to ask you." He handed her the plate. Tima, as confused as ever, grabbed it. She smiled as she stared down at it. There were letters written in ketchup around it.

'Will you go to prom w/ me?'

Tina smiled and nodded, shocked that he made all that fit in there. And unaware of how red her cheeks were getting.

"So whatcha say?"

"Yeah, I'll go," she said with a grin.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, so I got a card on my backpack, do you want me to get it out or-" suddenly his hands were wrapped around her waist and Tina was facing him.

"I reckon this will do," and before he could make first move, Tina was already planting her lips on his, enjoying the kiss.


End file.
